


The Passion Of Dean

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	The Passion Of Dean

Christmas with the Winchesters was always a budget affair. This year, Dean was keen to show Jack what Christmas was all about - the Nephilim knew the facts but he’d never had a Christmas. You knew why both Dean and Sam were eager to actually celebrate this year - the holiday wasn’t one they’d been able to enjoy as kids.

The thought of Jack not having that made your heart clench.

Walmart was the store of choice and Dean opted for sorting out some groceries while you picked out a few sensible presents. You didn’t mean to wander down to the televisions but you heard a song you liked and followed it.

 _Love Actually_ , one of your favorite Christmas movies, was playing on a large HD television and you found yourself caught by the story all over again. You were so engrossed, quoting along to the characters on screen that you didn’t notice Dean approaching from behind.

“Let’s do it,” you gasped as the eternally-youthful Thomas Broadie-Sangster announced his intentions to Liam Neeson’s character, “let’s go get the shit kicked out of us by love.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked suddenly and you jumped, glaring at him, his amused smirk infuriating you. “Are you watching a chick flick in the middle of Walmart?”

You slapped his shoulder and scowled. “It’s a Christmas movie, dumbass,” Dean snorted, “and it’s awesome.”

“If you say so.”

“Have you even watched it?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s a chick flick.”

“Because you don’t have a copy of  _Practical Magic_ hidden in your sock drawer.” He fell silent, cheeks going red and you giggled, winning the battle. “ _Love Actually_  is amazing. The layers and complexity in each character, the way they weave through each other's lives and… and…”

“Wow, you really like that movie,” Dean drawled, sliding an arm around your waist.

“It’s  _passionate_ ,” you finished, looking up at him.

Dean stopped, frowning. “I can do passionate,” he murmured, pulling you to face him and you smiled, tapping the pad of your finger against his nose.

“I never said you couldn’t,” you whispered, your smile growing as he sulked. Pulling away, you moved down the aisle, holding your basket in one arm and musing over the shelves. “You had any thoughts about Sam?” All you got in response was a lazy shrug and you knew he was still stewing over the comments.

Deciding to let him sulk for a little longer, you carried on, picking up a few things that would make good stocking fillers. Dean seemed to have filled his basket with plenty of candy and you’d done a decent grocery shop a few days before with none of the boys accompanying.

It was usually cheaper and healthier that way.

Ever the gentleman, although he’d deny it if you said it, Dean carried all of your purchases, save one bag he couldn’t fit in his hands, from the store to the Impala, parked at the back, far away from security cameras and anyone who might park badly and scratch the paintwork of his beloved car.

He opened the trunk with his thumb, grunting as he got it open, placing the bags into the interior. You shuffled past him, placing your singular bag in alongside them, smiling almost shyly as your hand brushed his.

The trunk slammed shut and Dean hauled your body against his, pulling you in a deep kiss. You moaned, warmth flooding your core at the sudden touch and Dean smirked, breaking the contact.

“I want you,” he muttered, lips brushing against yours still.

“Then let’s go home,” you whispered back, stroking a hand down his face.

“Or,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “you could let me fuck you here.”

You blinked, pulling back a little. “In a Walmart parking lot? Jeez, Dean, dial up the romance.”

Dean chuckled at that, cupping your ass and squeezing. “In the car,” he continued, “wouldn’t be the first time.” His hands were roaming now, dragging heat across your body in their wake. “I don’t wanna wait until we’re home. Wanna taste you, right now.”

“Dean…” you groaned, letting your head roll back as he kissed your throat, “we can’t, anyone could see -”

“That’s the fun of it,” he growled, grinding his hips into yours. You whimpered, letting him push you against the car and Baby bounced in response to the weight. Dean’s hand was up inside your shirt, grasping and kneading your tits through your bra. “You gonna let me inside you?”

“Fuck,” you hissed, writhing between him and the car, “yes…”

He growled, turning you around to pin you with your back to his chest, his hand still inside your shirt. His other hand slipped into the waistband of your pants, make you arch and whimper when his cold touch pressed into the warmest part of you.

“I thought you said inside the car,” you gasped, pushing your ass against his crotch. “It’s cold out here.”

One finger eased into your cunt and you whined loudly, noticing a couple of old folks walking toward the station wagon parked opposite the Impala. Dean saw them, chuckling as he withdrew his hand, sucking his finger into his mouth.

You ducked your head as the couple stared in your direction, clearly understanding what you were doing from the disheveled state of your clothing. Giving Dean a dirty look, you opened the car door and slipped into the backseat - he followed with a sly grin, not leaving any doubt as to what you were up to.

The backseat of the Impala was surprisingly spacious; you sat on the left-hand side and Dean barely had the door shut before he was pulling you into his lap. You groaned, pushing at his shoulders with your palms and he laughed, releasing you.

“I thought you wanted passion?” he teased.

“Passion doesn’t equal a criminal record for public indecency,” you complained.

“Then why did you get in the back seat?”

You didn’t have an answer for that and resorted to a kiss and a mumbled shut up which only made Dean laugh harder. Over his shoulder, you could see the old couple climbing into their car and driving off, leaving you to feel a little better about your public display.

Dean’s hands were on your thighs, rekindling the flame that had been dampened by embarrassment. He stole your attention, kissing you softly as he ground up into your core. “Want you,” he grunted, catching your bottom lip between his teeth.

Shifting, you reached down and unbuttoned your pants, lifting up off of Dean’s lap. He groaned and copied your actions, the pair of you becoming a tangle of limbs as you tried to remove your lower half of clothing.

As soon as you were bare to him, Dean hauled you back into his lap, sliding one hand between your thighs to sink two thick fingers into your cunt. You shrieked and gasped, moaning as he started to thrust, pressing his mouth against your pulse point and sucking hard.

Grabbing the back of his head, you rocked down onto him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Dean curled his fingers inside you, hitting that sweet spot buried deep and prompting a wilting cry from your lips. “Cum on my fingers, baby,” he purred, dragging his tongue over the purple mark he’d left on your throat, “come on, squeeze me, just like that.”

You whined and whimpered, responding exactly as you wanted to and just as your climax was peaking, Dean withdrew his fingers, lining his cock up to your twitching entrance. With one push, he was inside you to the hilt, his balls pressed against your ass while you squirmed in his lap.

“Fuck, so wet,” Dean snarled, tangling his fingers in your hair as you started to ride him, no longer caring who saw anything. The Impala rocked on her suspension, creaking as her two occupants fucked voraciously in the backseat.

In seconds, you were coming apart around him, cries spilling against his lips as he pumped over and over inside you. Everything was pure intensity for one second and Dean growled, burying his mouth into the curve of your throat again as he spurted thick ropes of cum into your belly.

Both of you slowed, still rocking against each other as you came down and you giggled when Dean nibbled at your earlobe.

“See?” he murmured, kissing a path back to your lips, “I’ve got all the passion you could ever need.”


End file.
